First Time in a Long Time
by crazy4remi
Summary: Dealer's Choice Challenge on "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" Garcia helps Hotch with a problem. Prompts First Time, Italian Food, Chocolate.


A/N - My contribution to the Dealer's Choice Challenge on "Chit Chat on Author's Corner"

Pairing - Hotch/Garcia

Prompts - First time, Italian food, chocolate

-AH-EP-SR-PG-JJ-DR-DM-

He had no idea what to do. It had been two days already and he was still yet to plan anything. It was his first time in over twenty years and he has no idea what she would like. The team was off rotation a week so at least they were both guaranteed the time. Now he just had to decide what to do. Aaron turned his chair to look out of his office window. It was late, he had hardly gotten any work done since he had summed up the courage to call her into his office and finally a year after his divorce, he had asked her out.

And she had said yes.

He couldn't believe she said yes when he had asked her. He was her boss after all and she always followed the rules. Well almost always.

But dewlling on that fact was not going to help him decide where he should take her and what they should do.

He needed to ask someone's advice.

But who? It was late so only his team were still here. The only missing members were Dave who was the main reason they were off rotation, he had another book signing. And JJ had just begun to cut her hours down because of the baby so she had taken off early.

But that left only Morgan, Reid and Garcia.

Making up his mind Aaron hoisted himself out of his chair and made his way towards their flamboyant tech's lair. Steeling himself he knocked and entered what was commonly referred to as Garcia's dungeon.

With both his best friend and her best friend not here he had to take a chance on the only person who could give him advice knowing them both and although she liked to talk she only gossiped with their team.

And no way was he going anywhere near Reid or Morgan for date advice. That thought sent a shudder down his back thinking about ideas they were likely to come up with.

"I need your help Garcia." Hotch said and although he was decided on his course of action he was still hesitant to actually ask Garcia for advice on dating.

"What can I do to help my fabulous captain?" Penelope asked confused. Hotch never asked for help he just told you what needed to be done and expected you to do it.

Aaron pulled the chair that was kept in the corner for visitors, towards Garcia after making sure the door was closed and locked. He did not want anyone walking in on this conversation.

"I…I need your help on a personal issue. But this is to stay between us. You can't tell Morgan or JJ or Emily especially not Emily." Garcia looked at her boss well her boss slash big brother slash dad really as the whole team were like a family. But in the time she had worked for him with everything they had been through she had never seen that look on his face.

It was a mixture of nervous, annoyed that he obviously had to ask her something to do with his private life and worried that she would tell. Well she couldn't do anything about the first two until he told her what was wrong but the last one she could deal with right now.

"Hotch, I'm not going to say anything to anyone. If you don't want me to then I'll keep it to myself I won't even tell my teddy bear." Leaning over to touch his arm slightly before moving back, she knew how little he like physical touch, well except his son.

"The truth is I need your help with ideas….for a date." Aaron closed his eyes taking a deep breath as silence grew after his statement, opening his eyes slightly Aaron groaned and slumped down in his chair as he saw the grin spread over Penelope's face, her eyes sparkling.

His head fell forward he wondered what she was thinking. When she finally spoke hi jaw dropped at what she said.

"It's about time. We were wondering what was taking you so long. We've been waiting since your divorce was finalised, thought we'd have to lock you both in the supply closet. It explains why she's been walking around so happy for the last few days."

The huge smile that didn't leave her happy face made his own lips start to twitch, a dimple quickly flashing at her.

"So what do we need? Have you got any ideas?" Penelope asked getting straight to business.

"Well I know she doesn't like getting dressed up for dates so I was thinking a bar close to the river or maybe even a picnic in the park. But I don't know if she'd like it and I wasn't sure what food she would like."

"Hmmm….I know! You can take her to St Alexandra's park it has a Italian take out place just around the corner. Italian food's her favourite and the park has a swing set as well. It's nice but not to many people use it because Brendan Park is just around the corner and bigger." Garcia said happy with her contribution and watched as he contemplated her input he was obviously nervous about this date not only because it was his first in over two decades but because it was important.

"It's good Garcia. I remember how much she liked that Italian place we went to over in Denver last month I don't know why I didn't think of it before. And everyone knows how much she loves swings. You're a genius Garcia." Hotch said flashing her a full grin plus the two dimples that were so elusive.

"And you know what you have to take for pudding?" Garcia asked and answered her own question just as he did.

"CHOCOLATE!" They both smiled, everyone knew how much addicted to chocolate she was.

Nodding Hotch stood shocking Penelope as he leant forward to give her a brief one armed hug. A huge smile spread across her face happy that she could help the man who always seemed to be doing something for everyone else.

Shaking herself out of her stupor she pulled herself up just as he unlocked the door.

"You know what flowers she likes?" she asked knowing that however he answered it would indicate how serious he was about his date.

"Three daisies tied with a purple ribbon." He left just as identical smile lit their faces, knowing he was going to go on the first date of the rest of his life.

-AH-EP-SR-PG-JJ-DR-DM-

A/N - So that was it my first ever story made with prompts. I know it went a different way and a different ship that most would have thought with the prompts and pairing given but I've been on holiday this week and all I've been able to think his Hotch/Prentiss.

I hope you like it drop me a review just to tell me what you thought thanks.


End file.
